Pussy and Kit
by GenkiUke
Summary: when kyuubi and naruto come back from England they come to find Two naughty Kittys that want them. Itachi and sasuke have been waiting for the two girls for a long time, and now they want what they came for! SasuNaru ItaKyu
1. Done with waiting

The two Uchiha boys sat quietly waiting for some girl to pass by. They had come to shows 5 years now and still found no mate. The one time they did, they were shot down.

"come you gotta chose some time.." the boys owner, kakashi said. They didn't reply to their master.

"I'm waiting for Kyuubi." Itachi growled.

"she doesn't want you. You know that!" kakashi yelled. Female cats and dogs walked by winking, but they paid now attention to them.

"you both are hopeless." kakashi sighed, going to get some coffee.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A Neji grounded up Kyuubi's leg and then sly into a wall from a kick in the face. Kyuubi turned to face the bird. He was wiping dirt off his wings.

"don't ever do that again or I'll ripe your wings off and feed them to my hungry little sister." she growled pointing to her blonde sister who drooled at the thought of eating bird. Neji got up and flew away, back to his owner.

"Kyuubi you shouldn't do that. You have to find a mate some day." Iruka said petting her head.

She turned and growled at him. He backed up. Naruto, her little sister smiled happily and skipped to the front of the group. Pets and owners moved to the side as these first place world champion pets came by. Naruto felt like bowing but Kyuubi told her that just because they were champions doesn't mean they had to act like ones. Iruka just sighed and shook his head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"hey guys get your act together and be like proper cats." kakashi rushed out spilling his coffee all over his shirt. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! KYUUBI AND NARUTO ARE BACK!!" kakashi screamed as the boiling liquid burned his chest. He then ran to the bathroom to clean it off.

Itachi and sasuke stood up and looked around. Then they saw two girls, a red head and a blonde, both of them foxes. The brothers sat down and acted like they didn't notice them. But then the two girls came to them. Itachi stared at what Kyuubi was wearing, a white, long sleeved shirt that went down to her knees. The only thing that was under the shirt was her underwear. Itachi blushed.

"where's kakashi I need to tell him we're back?" Iruka asked. Sasuke pointed down the hall. Iruka ran down it.

The girls sat down next to the boys. Sasuke looked at the blonde fox and blushed.

"hey Naruto. How was your trip?" he asked.

"good why do you care?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke looked away. Itachi couldn't take this anymore. He knew what Kyuubi and Naruto wanted and his brother and him both had it. It was figuring out why the didn't want it from them is what made him mad.

"when will you just admit it? Your madly in love with us, both of you." Itachi growled. The two girls and sasuke looked at him in shock.

"what did you just say to me?" Kyuubi stood up.

"crap." Naruto said quietly, only sasuke heard.

"I am not some miss breed like you!" she yelled. Itachi glared at her.

"oh shit." sasuke moaned.

"Well I'm not some pure bred show toy!" Itachi stood up. He was much taller than Kyuubi.

"your just mad because you came in second place." Kyuubi shot back.

"how about you come into room 72 with me and we fuck like we've been lovers since we were kids." Itachi smirked.

"NO!!!!" she yelled. Itachi shrugged and picked Kyuubi up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and punched trying to get away. Itachi began walking towards his room, but turned back to his brother, winked, and then ran up to his room.


	2. My poor little girls

"damn it Itachi let me go!!" Kyuubi screamed her shirt being pulled up by struggling to get away from Itachi.

"you'll be fine just stop struggling." Itachi unlocked the room door and quickly laid Kyuubi on his bed.

"Iruka will find us and you'll have your balls chopped off you know that right?" Kyuubi threatened.

"shut up and kiss me." Itachi smiled pressing his lips to the girl. She felt like melting into his arms.

"stop it Itachi." she moaned. He just smirked and started kissing down her neck.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"where the hell is kakashi?" sasuke whispered to himself. He looked over at the blonde fox and blushed. She was wearing a tan hoodie and the same color short shorts. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Itachi seems to like my sister." she giggled. Sasuke almost had a bloody nose, she was so cute.

"uh yea." was all he said.

She looked at him and leaned closer towards him. Sasuke turned redder and looked away. She put her hand on his crotch and pushed down. He moaned.

"I'm not like my sister. I choose my mate quickly." she purred and sat down on his lap. Sasuke smirked and held her in his arms, covering her neck with kisses.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iruka screamed when he saw the fox and cat. Naruto got of sasuke quickly. Kakashi walked in and looked at the two, they were blushing like crazy.

"where's your sister?!" Iruka snapped.

"room 72 with Itachi." sasuke answered.

Iruka was gone in less than two seconds.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi stop it!" Kyuubi moaned. Itachi kissed her belly more. Kyuubi then quickly lifted her knee and got Itachi in the face with it. He was rubbing his chin when Iruka came in. he blushed and slammed the door shut when he saw that Kyuubi no longer had her clothes on.

"GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!!!!!" he screamed through the door.

"it's not like I wanted to be raped by Itachi." she yelled back getting her underwear off the floor.

"we hadn't even started yet." Itachi tried to defend himself. Kyuubi kicked him again. She then left the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"kakashi your pets apparently want my pets as mates." Iruka said.

"yea I guess so." kakashi agreed.

"fine you can mate them if you want." Iruka sighed. "Naruto obviously wants sasuke. She's never gone near another animal besides her family. And now she meets sasuke and is already fucking in the lobby of the hotel."

"hehe that was pretty funny." kakashi giggled.

"no it wasn't those are my little girls there not ready for this stuff."

"then why are the doing it?" kakashi asked. Iruka blushed.

"just take them to your house. I'll be over to check on them tomorrow." Iruka said leave. Kakashi smirked and went back out to the lobby where sasuke was kissing Naruto again and Itachi and Kyuubi were having a death glare contest.


	3. ECHO!

"WOOOOWWW!!!!!" naruto yelled listening to her echo in the big house.

"you like?" sasuke asked his mate.

"uh duh." she sounded like and idiot.

"wait till you see the bedroom." the two ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. They were already getting busy you could barely here the door lock.

Kyuubi looked at the inside of the mansion and stood mouth opened and wide eyed.

"you wanna see my room?" Itachi whispered in her ear.

"no I want food." she growled. Itachi looked at kakashi and kakashi winked.

"ok kakashi is getting the food." he said closing the door and sitting Kyuubi down at the table. Kyuubi looked around again just to be sure this was real. Kakashi came in with a bowl of ramen soon after .

Kyuubi was drooling when she smelled it then she dove right in chomping down the food so fast Itachi and kakashi were both waiting for her to choke. She finished in one minute and yawned.

"now would you like to come to my room." Itachi asked moving his hand up the small of her back. She looked at him and licked her lips.

They were soon in action, stripping clothes and fondling each other.

"damn you guys. Not at the table." kakashi said looking in disgust at the to animals fucking on the floor.

Itachi picked up Kyuubi and there clothes and walked upstairs. When he got to his room it was just like the other two, you couldn't even here the door lock.

Kakashi smirked and picked up his phone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"h..harder sasuke." the two owners heard Naruto moan in sasuke's room. Iruka looked shocked at the door and started crying.

"my baby is already having sex." he sat on the floor and sobbed.

"you should come hear these two." kakashi dragged Iruka two Itachi's door. You couldn't even hear moaning there was so much racket. Then there was a loud moan-scream. It was Kyuubi saying Itachi's name and telling him to do something again. Iruka took a hold of his head and passed out of the floor.

Kakashi didn't even notice he was to busy trying to figure out what the were doing.

"wow I never knew teens could screw each other so good." he said to himself and looked at the passed out Iruka on the floor. Kakashi smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was cleaning the cum off his and Naruto's chest and stomach. Naruto was sleeping softly, not feeling the black cat licking her. Sasuke smiled and cuddled up to the fox and soon fell asleep right along side her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi." Kyuubi said softly.

"yes love?" he asked.

"that was a good screw." she smiled, her eyes closed. He held her in his arms. "I'm glad I didn't object to this whole mating thing." she then drifted off to sleep in Itachi's warm arms. He smiled and held her tighter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Crash! Naruto, sasuke, and kakashi looked up towards the ceiling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!!!" Kyuubi screamed. Then the looked towards the stairs, where Kyuubi was soon running down. She came to the group of scared animals and owner and picked up a bowel and poured some cereal in it. The she filled it with milk, grabbed a spoon and left the house.

"wow she's mad." sasuke said still in shock. Itachi ran down stirs and opened the door.

"you forgot your underwear!" he yelled holding out a pair of small white under wear. Itachi was then thrown in the wall and Kyuubi put her underwear in her bag, and she took a bite of the cereal. Itachi grumbled and came and grabbed some cereal. Then he went back up to his room. Slamming the door shut and locking it.

"he's mad" Naruto said looking at sasuke.


End file.
